Riddle of the Past
by icecold
Summary: Sequel to LIAVUP - read that one first or you will have no idea who Christina is. After a frightening dream, Link sets out on a journey to find out what happened to his mother.


WARNING: this story, although rated PG-13, has very strong language and will contain the six well-known swears: hell, damn, ass, bitch, shit, fuck. So if any of the six words are offensive to you, then you are a touchy, tight-ass motherfucker and you better get the hell... I mean you are a very innocent, honorable person and you should exit this disgusting, offensive piece of literature so you can retain your childlike innocence at once.

Before Link, there was a high spirited, free willed young woman, with a beautiful heart, and the courage to change the way things were. But there was more to this woman than meets the eye. She had a purpose far greater than anyone could imagine. She would mother the child destined to save Hyrule...

Have you ever wondered what happened to Link's mom? I know some people have written short stories about her coming to Kokori village and all, but what about before that? What was she like? Was she somewhat of a hero? Where the hell did Link get all his courage from, isn't stuff like that genetic? What kind of life did she live? How did she die? Well, that's what I want to cover in this story. At first I was going to write this as a separate story and then write the sequel to LIAVUP, but then I realized that I could intertwine this story with Christina's and make a trilogy. I might write more than that if I come up with any good ideas. Or maybe if one of my readers gave me an idea (hint hint). 

Before I started this story, I decided to do a little research on Link's mom so I wouldn't make an ass of myself by writing something way off course. But in visiting numerous websites I found that no one has any fucking clue what they're talking about. I was confronted with inane ideas and ramblings of everything from a civil war in Hyrule with the four species to an outside force led by Ganon and six thieves to Link's mom dying during childbirth to her dying in the war to Ganon, Zelda and Link being triplets that were conjoined by the ears! 

So as you can tell my research brought me no where so I have decided to make up my own story, following only the clues given in Oot. And if anyone decides to nag me about the "real" way it happened I shall sick Glorfindel (my cat) on you and he will scratch your eyes out like he almost did to me so you won't be able to read my story anymore! Nyah! (Note: all other flames will be fed to my dragon so he can have enough firepower to roast your ass off!)

In the cold chill of the darkest hours of night was a peaceful land of immaculate beauty. The rivers and lakes ran with clear, pure water. The grass was green all year long and the flowers never wilted. The land was covered with hillocks, and on one edge of the land, there was a high mountain, which was the only place that ever obtained snow. To the south there was a great lake and a short walk from there would bring one to a desert. In a hidden corner there was a small enchanted forest with children that never grew old. There were few troubles in this land, and to thank for that was Link, the hero of time, and his wife, Christina (yes, they're married now, that means plenty of fights, mwahahaha!) yet ironically, the worst troubles of the land were settled in this man's heart. (Corny, I know. I'm working on my descriptive, author-like writing.) On this particular night, he was troubled with dreams of the frightful sort that he had not had since he was a child:

__

The battle was fierce and the casualties were many. As the woman fled through the hoards of people she cried as the hundreds of Hylians, Zoras, Gorons and Gerudos passed beneath her feet. It was a miracle that she herself did not fall beneath the blades, it was as if she was being protected somehow. She finally made her way through, but she did not stop running until she was halfway up the mountain. She sighed with relief and slowly turned to look back on the fighting; suddenly there was only blackness and a scream.

Link shot up from the dream, sweat pouring down his face, his heartbeat twice as fast as normal. Christina awoke seconds later. 

"Link, what's wrong?" She asked, gently laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I saw my mother." He shifted to the side of the bed and walked down the hall, to a small room filled with papers, Christina following behind.

"What do you mean you saw your mother? She's dead."

"I know that," he answered while sorting through the papers. "I mean I dreamt about her."

"So? Why is that reason to wake me up at..." She grabbed the dagger in the sheath around her calf and smacked the gossip stone with it. "...22:54!" 

"No one woke you up," he said, never taking his eyes off the papers.

"Yeah, but your scream sure helped."

"Did I scream?" He asked halfheartedly while gazing at one particular piece of paper.

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily call it a scream. I mean it was only loud enough to wake up HALF OF HYRULE!"

"Oh grow up."

"Me grow up? You're the one who is crying like a baby!"

"I'm not crying."

"Oh, my mistake. Red, puffy eyes and water coming out of your tear ducts is laughing?"

".... Why is it that we have the whole damn history on Hyrule and not one miniscule word that mentions my mother?" He asked, referring to the paper in his hand.

"Don't ask me, they're not my papers.... it mentions your mother," she said after examining the paper while looking over his shoulder.

"Where?"

"Right there," she said, pointing to a sentence in the middle of the page.

"No, that says, "and then the hero of time was born." That doesn't even give me the information that my mother was human; for all I know, I could've been birthed by a Dodongo!"

"So that explains the scales..."

"One more word and you're dead!" (Don't ask. It was one of those right-off-the-top-of-my-head things)

"Geez! Touchy." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Why don't you just go back to bed?"

"Because I don't want to and you can't make me."

"Have you forgotten my stash of sleeping potion in the closet?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"You're actually right this time, but that's only because the last time I did it you put itch powder in my tights."

"You reap what you sow."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You pull shit on me, I pull shit on you."

"Well, my dear, I really would love to stay here and argue with you for the next century, but I have to be leaving." He said as he started to get dressed. (No, that doesn't mean he was totally undressed this whole time, you perverts, he had underclothes on.)

"Leaving? To do what?"

"What do you think? What have we just been talking about?"

"Itch powder." She replied with half a smile.

"You disgust me. Anyway, I'm going to find out about my mother."

"Count me in."

"Why?"

"'Cause this sounds too interesting to pass up."

He grunted in an annoyed tone.

"What? Don't want me to join you?"

"It would make it a lot less stressful if you didn't."

"Hey, don't give me that attitude mister."

"Alright, you can come. Just don't get in the way."

"Don't worry, I won't," she replied evilly.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't notice the tone of your voice when you said that. So, where should we start?"

"Why not ask the Great Deku Tree?"

He looked at her with drooping eyelids, "Oh, I don't know, maybe because it's dead!"

She chuckled sheepishly, "Eh... I knew that."

"But maybe you're right about one thing."

"What's that?"

"I think the Kokori Forest is the right place to start."

First chapter finished. Yay! I finally started the sequel. Now all I have to do is finish it. Which would be made easier if I actually knew where I was taking this. Get the hint? Ideas, people. I need ideas. 


End file.
